Rain
by BrokenxLullaby
Summary: When Effy and Reid The Covenant met they know they are meant for each other. But no love is perfect and with Reids power it's even more dangerous.


**Author's note: This is first attempt of a FanFiction. I got inspired for this crossover [Effy from the TV Show Skins and Reid from the movie The Covenant] couple by this amazing video and vidder: watch?v=NANmpUNLY4Q**  
**Feel free to leave a comment =) **

Effy is standing by the water when she sees him. There he is. They guy with the scrubby blond hair, the smirking smile and the just so perfect skinny body. She's been seeing him on this beach partys for a while now. Maybe that's why she went to the beach when her drunken and messed up dad was shouting at her, beating her for just bringing the wrong kind of milk from the grocery store. She never talked to that stranger guy, but it's like just watching him makes her forget about home, forget about her dad. He is laughing with some friends, probably about a joke, when his attention went to the water and she catches his sight. Everything around him seems to fade away, the loud music, the dancing people and his still laughing friends. He smiles at the girl. He's been seeing her for a few times now. Always standing at the water, watching him, but never looking away or walking towards him. He doesn't know what it is, but there's an urge to know her. Just when he is about to finally go over to her, people are starting to run away from the beach, a friend of him grabs him at the shoulder, trying to get his attention.

_"Dude, the police is on her way, we have to leave"_ he shouts at him.

When he is just about to go with his friends, Reid looks back to the girl who is still standing at the water, looking kind of scared and shiftless. Without really thinking about it, he runs over to her, grabs her wrist and drags her with him to his car. She let him drag her to his car, not talking to him at all. Even when he pulls her into his car and asks her were she lives so he can drop her at home, she keeps silence. Confused but curious about her at the same time, he just starts the car, driving to his house. Since he wasn't able to make her talk at all, he just decides to take her home with him. She hasn't negate it, so it seems to be OK for her.

She follows him into his house. Just when she enters his room and sits down on his bed she starts talking.

_"I'm Effy."_

He turns around to face her, letting his lips form a smile.

_"I'm Reid."_

She nods and takes a look around.

_"Why don't you want go home?"_ She didn't really told him that she doesn't want to, but he just has the feeling that the reason why she didn't told him where she lives. Or she just didn't wanted to tell a stranger.

She keeps silent for a moment again, until she clears her throat and looks up to him.

_"My Dad is drunk again and I run away after he was beating me today. I just...I can't go there now. I...I don't feel save their anymore and I don't know where I belong anymore."_

Reid can't believe that someone would actually be able to harm hear but he wants to carry her. It's this strange feeling inside him, like, she isn't still a stranger to him, but a friend he has to carry. So he just sits down next to. She didn't move but moves her head to face him.

He already knew that she was beautiful, but right now, while she is just looking at him like that she looks like the most genuine beauty to him. Slowly his thumb touches her skin, making her shiver. When his soft and warm lips touch hers in such a carrying way, it makes her freeze and jump. Looking at him in shock. Before he's even able to apologize for what he just did, she opens the door and runs out in the pouring rain. Her cloths are soaking in the water in just a few seconds and tears start to slide down her face. She can't even really explain why she's crying but the whole situation was so confusing for her. When she suddenly hears her name through the pounding rain she turns, just to face Reid.

_"I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to upset you"_, he starts to apologize and that makes her cry even more. She doesn't know were this weird feelings are coming from and she takes a moment to answer him, because she can't stand his guilty face anymore.

Her hands reach out for his cheeks and water is splashing from her mouth while she's talking to him.

_"I'm not upset. I...I'm afraid because you ... you make me feel safe and I don't know why, because I rarely know you. But I haven't felt safe since my Mom died, that's why I am scared of this feeling."_

A little smile crosses his face and in the next moment her arms embrace his neck, and her wet lips press against his.

[-]

Hand in Hand they are walking down the beach. Their bare feet sinking in the hot sand with every step. They are nothing compared to what they looked like before they met. It's like they both finally started to live and they both are happy for the first time. When Reid starts to tease her she just jumps on his back, laughing and making him stumbling. He carries her for a while, until he just lets himself collapse in the sand, making her loose her grip on his neck and rolling over him. Lying next to each other on the crumby ground they just look at one another, smiling like it's their happiest moment in life.

[-]

Like an echo the shouting is filling the cold silent night around their flat. They've never been into a fight like this before. But now or then every happy couple will have to handle difficult times in their relationship. There is no perfection of love. Love comes with it good and its bad times, but this night will change everything.

The glass vase on the couch table shatters into a hundred sparkling pieces when Effys hand dashes it in rage. Broken fragments are covering the mahogany floor. They keep fighting and when Effy takes the picture frame with their first picture they took as a couple he looks at her precariously silent. Tears are starting to slide down her red cheeks. She's sick of being alone all the time, while he is working or out with friends. Every night she's crying herself to sleep, watching her dream of him falling asleep next to her, fade. Reid is trying to explain her that he's doing the job for them, so they can live the life they always wanted to have, but no one is really listening to the other anymore. With a silent sob Effy lets go of the picture frame and in the moment it hits the floor, the picture is covered with a huge crack on the glass. In that second Reid stops to explain himself. His eyes are turning black for a second and Effy gets thrown into the wall cabinet. Just in the next moment, when blood is starting to cover the mahogany, Reid lets out a scream of remorse, running to her, carrying her head and stroking back her hair, crying and apologizing of not being able to control himself.

He promised her. The night of their first kiss he told her everything about him, his power and damnation. But he also told her about his addiction to it, but he helped him control it so he never used it again and he promised Effy, he would never hurt her or loose control over it again. But he broke his promise.

[-]

Raindrops, that has the shape of millions of sparkling diamonds are falling from the sky. Washing away the ink on the photography print of a young happy couple that is smiling in front of the camera. Reid let his fingers sweep over the blurry picture that's just fading with every raindrop, just like Effys soul and smile did, with every single teardrop of him next to her hospital bed. Slowly he opens his fingers and lets the paper slowly slide to the fresh soil on the grave in front of him. A single tear follows it.


End file.
